dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wow Comics Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * , former conjoined twin * , former conjoined twin * Albino Brothers * Armless Wonder * at least six other sideshow freak criminals (strong man, thin man, fat lady, midget, fire-eater, etc.) Other Characters: * T.P. Farnum ** his circus cast and crew Locations: * , on ** Farnum's Circus ** Brian Butler's Law Office ** Garth Mansion ** Municipal Hospital Vehicles: * Circus Van | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = | Inker11_1 = | Editor11_1 = Al Allard | StoryTitle11 = Commando Yank: "Commando Yank Lashes the Nazis" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * his commando squad Villains: * Locations: * Occupied ** Bruvers * ** secret commando base near Dover * Vehicles: * small sailboat * Commando "Beetle Boats" * U-boat | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = | Inker12_1 = | Editor12_1 = Al Allard | StoryTitle12 = Phantom Eagle: "Teantee and the Air Base Attack" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sgt. Flogg * U.S. Airmen Villains: * Miss , famous spy, ** Locations: * ** Jungle *** Secret Japanese Airbase *** Secret U.S. Airbase Vehicles: * "Phantom Eagle" fighter plane * Japanese fighter planes | Writer13_1 = Dave Berg | Penciler13_1 = Dave Berg | Inker13_1 = Dave Berg | Editor13_1 = Al Allard | StoryTitle13 = Spooks: "The Army Payroll Robbery" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bensonhurst Villains: * fake Lieutenant Mason ** two henchmen Other Characters: * Cpl. James Bush * other U.S.Army infantry and cavalry soldiers Locations: * large Army Base Vehicles: * Jeep * U.S. fighter plane | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = Jack Binder | Inker14_1 = Jack Binder | Editor14_1 = Al Allard | StoryTitle14 = Mr. Scarlet: "The Black Sphinx" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** at least four henchmen Other Characters: * Four Museum Directors * museum guards * two policemen Locations: * , on Earth-S ** Museum of Egyptology Items: * Thotep Ruby | Notes = * In the 1st story, Mister Scarlet gets head-konked unconscious with a wooden mallet. This is the sixth cranial concussion of his hero career. * Phantom Eagle: ** Miss Teantee addresses Japanese soldiers as "Aryan Brothers", and they recognize her (from her badge) as the "famous spy". American Airmen have heard of her too, and she's known to have covertly undermined Poland, Norway, and France. ** Malone's unit has been at this Asian jungle location long enough for Mickey to have a secret off-base hangar, where he stashes his personal home-built fighter plane. Between this story and next issue, Malone will smuggle this plane from tropical Asia to southern England, undetected. The story of how he pulls this off remains untold. ** Phantom Eagle shoots down two Japanese fighters. He then, flying his personal fighter plane, destroys many more aircraft and much of the hidden airbase, by dropping bombs on them. ** Phantom Eagle gets knocked out cold by a rifle shot, which glances across his skull. ** After the Japanese secret Asian jungle airbase is destroyed by the Phantom Eagle, American Airmen at the U.S. secret Asian jungle airbase, a few miles away, find out about it from a newspaper, including the involvement of the elusive Phantom Eagle and the infamous Miss Teantee. * Also appearing in this issue of Wow Comics was: ** "Barking Six-Guns" (text story) by Carl Formes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}